It is normal practice for ranchers to identify their cattle by branding the cattle with an identification number or symbol. In those cases where the stock is registered, the identification number or symbol would correspond to the registered stock number or an abbreviation thereof. Where cattle is not registered, the rancher may utilize any numbering or lettering system he chooses to identify individual cattle.
To ascertain the number or identification of a cattle wherein the same has been branded on the cattle, requires a relatively close inspection. As a result, it is common practice to provide a relatively large identification tag bearing the numbers or symbols in easy-to-read large figures. This tag is secured to a portion of the cattle, such as the ear.
Prior art identification tags generally take the form of a disc member having a fastening arrangement together with a suitable tool which will form a hole in a portion of a cow's ear and also help guide the fastening portion of the tag through the opening. As an example, the insertion tool may include a lateral projection which catches within an opening formed in the fastening portion of the identification disc such that when the tool is urged through a cut opening in the cow's ear, the projecting portion will pull the fastening part of the disc through the opening. This arrangement as well as other prior art insertion tools and identification discs requires a relatively large slit or opening to be cut in the cow's ear to accommodate the insertion tool portion itself with its lateral pulling projection coupling with the fastening portion of the disc. If the cut opening is too large, proper securement of the tag cannot always be assured. On the other hand, if a minimal sized opening is made, the insertion process itself cannot easily be performed by the rancher and also runs the risk of damaging the cow's ear or possibly resulting in infections.